dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ricardo Argenti
Ricardo Argenti, is one of the main protagonists of future fan fiction, "King of the Sky". He is a freelance detective and fighter-for-hire for living. He is known for his intellects, connections to powerful figures, and mastery of martial arts and weapon specialist. In addition to his reputation, he is also an Caporegime or Executive of the Italy's most respected and feared underworld organization, the Argenti Mafia. In secret, he is also the grandson of Carlo Argenti, the former boss of the Credo Mafia, and son of Vidar, the God of Vengeance from Norse Mythology and Rebecca Argenti, a former high-ranking exorcist within the Vatican before retirement. Appearance: Ricardo's appearance is that of a young man with tall and slim, but toned, physique. He has a signature look inherited from his mother's side. First, he has a narrow, dark-brown colored eyes, and a mildly wavy, short dark brown hair with bangs frame his face, while some are gathered at the center of his forehead. For his usual attire, He wears a black fedora hat on top, a long sand-colored trench coat, the belt of which he leaves untied. Under it is a black vest over a striped dress shirt that is light blue in hue. He wears a bolo tie, which is held by a brown ribbon and a turquoise pendant given from his mother as a memento. He also dons beige pants, dark brown shoes, and has bandages wrapped around his entire body; only his face, hands, and feet are left uncovered. Beneath his bandages are numerous scars from his days as mafiaso and fighter-for-hire. Back when he was in the mafia, he wore a dark trench coat that reached under his knees. He also wore bandages over his right eye and his right arm is in a sling—presumably products of his fighting pastimes. At some point, he was able to regain the use of his right arm; the same arm he then used to smack down a high-class devil onto the ground with brute force alone. Personality: Ricardo appeared to be an easy-going person, with carefree and lazy attitudes that caused him to be scolded by his team members for being unproductive and slacking off from his detective works. Despite his attitude, his sharp and keen intellect, deduces all the possibilities in both like & unlike situations that led him to unexpected truths. Due to this carefree and easy-going attitude, Ricardo can start his investigations smoothly by treating others with the amount of respect he believes they deserve based on his observations of their beliefs and actions. He has a good heart and wants to help out anybody who has demonstrated kindness to him or others, but casually disregards the law to do it. Ricardo has complete confidence no matter what type of situation he is dealing with, be it combat or simply bad situations he himself created in the first place. In most occasions, Ricardo maintains a facade of confident boldness, backed up by his intelligence and his natural charisma, to make him look like a flawless person by his peers. Despite his confidence, Ricardo can be surprisingly be very dramatic, he takes most of his actions as a joke, and, although they are very thought out plans, he does not credit himself for most of what he has done. Within his carefree, easy-going attitude, Ricardo possess a truly dark deep hole that he has and believes he cannot fill due to his previous life experience. He believed he could fill this hole and find a reason worth living for if he lived a life of bloodshed and war. It was demonstrated when he killed everyone he's fought against without hesitation, and all have died gruesome deaths, all the while wearing a cold, dark smile to his face. History: Ricardo Argenti was was originally named Chris Silvers, who lived in a different world, where he was living his life as one of the most feared and respected intelligent, field agent for his country. Ricardo's childhood was filled with unhappiness and loneliness due to bullies and the abuse by his own father. During his early childhood, he was initially cold and uncaring towards anyone and believed himself to be scum just for the way people treated him. Those that knew him easily thought he'd grow up to become a twisted individual. This changed when he befriended a foreign boy he befriended during one of his family's business visits. As the boy treated him from those that did him wrong in return for his aid, he learned that he could trust people. Since then, he has become a more confident and solicitous person. As he grew up, he left his family's home, and later becoming a field agent of the intelligent department within his country, where he was later known for his extremely brutal and methodical method to achieve his goat. Such examples as setting up traps to catch captives alive to torture the of information and often beat his own subordinates for disobeying orders and in order to push them to the limits to improve their abilities by threatening to kill their family members while they were training. As an intelligent agent, he was extremely confident and was a terrific planner, coming up with long run strategies to subdue his enemies. His subordinate once noted that there was a saying in the department that if the devil exist in human form, it would be Ricardo as he delivered fate worse than deaths to his enemies. Eventually, his life came to an end due to several incidents that cost his life. As he ponders on how his life was, a voice called out to him, asking for a new life with a little more comfort and excitement along the way. The man asked the voice on why it would send him to a different world, only to answer with compassionate sympathy and pity out of his first parts of his life. After a moment of conversation, the man decided to be reincarnated in a different world by the voice, and blessed him with abilities and life that would make up for his first life. After their meeting was over, his reincarnation began in the world he knew. It was that he ended upon the world of High School DxD, setting in years before Slash/Dog timeline would appear. He was born as a young baby boy named Ricardo Argenti, the child born in the Argenti household. He was born between Vidar, the God of Vengeance from Norse Mythology and Rebecca Argenti, the daughter of Carlo Argenti, the boss of the Credo Mafia. They were residing in a small house in northen Europe for a time. However their peaceful live came to an end, where a group of unknown assailants attacked the house. During the attacks, young Ricardo was trying to run away from the assailants, but unfortunately he was trapped by other members and was ready to strike her down. In the nick of time, Rebecca manage to save her son with killing all of the assailants, but unfortunately she received a fatal injuries when she was trying to protect her son. After his mother's death, he was picked up by Mephisto, he would welcome him into his home in England, granting him proper home, food, education, and knowledge of the supernatural world and its powers related to it. He would also teach Ricardo how to be a good person, someone who follows their own principle, and righteousness. After spending a year of proper training where he awaken his Sacred Gear, Mephisto would enlist him into his Magicians associations, "Grauzauberer", for experience and etc. During this time, he would come to accept other's help and kindness due to his early lifestyle, able to express his emotions more care-freely. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Master Combatant: Ever since his childhood, Ricardo possesses an immense, innate talent for both armed and unarmed combat. Under the trainings of Grauzauberer, Ricardo's fighting skills developed at an accelerate rate, eventually becoming strong enough to fight equivalently against top-tier High-Class Devils to Ultimate-Class Devils with efficient power and superior skills. Azazel mentioned that his unique heritage from his powerful lineage of his father, Vidar, he Sacred Gears through the powers of Innovate Clear and Telos Karma, and his innate talent in combat skills, he could be one of the strongest Demigod there is. Immense Strength: ''' As the son of Vidar, the God of Vengeance from Norse Mythology, Ricardo is considerably powerful amongst the younger demigod in existence. Due to his unique heritage and constant training in his childhood, he possess a considerable physical prowess despite his lean, body builds. Mephisto Pheles, the chairman of Grauzauberer noted that he has an excellent balance between using martial arts and Sacred Gear, which made him a powerful fighter. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Ricardo is a skilled master hand-to-hand combatant. Using his memories from his previous life of training martial art and reading related mangas, light novels, and animes, his martial arts are comparable to other top-tier hand-to-hand combatants. Azazel, the Govenor-General of Grigori mentioned that his hand-to-hand combat prowess is on top-tier level and only those like Noah Ṡalinnis can match him. Expert Magician: Due to the training from magicians of Grauzauberer, Ricardo excels in using all kinds of magic, whether to attack, support his allies or even weaken opponents. He can also use strengthening magic to enhance his body. Keen Intellect: Ricardo has shown to be highly intelligent, as he is capable of gaining information even on the number of Sacred Gears that have increased, as well Heaven and Grigori's research on Sacred Gears due to his knowledge from his previous worlds. He also gained intels to figure out Noah Ṡalinnis's true identity as reincarnate from their own world. Immense Speed: Ricardo is extremely fast due to his focus on using his legs as his primary means of attack. He was able to keep up with top-tier High-Class and Ultimate-Class Devils in terms of pure speed. Immense Durability: '''Ricardo has shown remarkable endurance. After being pierced and penetrated by Exorcist's sword of lights, he showed no signs of pain and still continued to fight. '''Immense Stamina: Ricardo has remarkable stamina being capable of fighting for an extended period of time without tiring out against strong opponents due to his continuous physical conditioning from the age of 6. Flight: As a Demigod, Ricardo can fly using his magic. Equipments: Innovate Clear: One of the original thirteen Longinus. It allows Ricardo to create his own ideal world in a artificial pocket universe, similarly to Dimension Lost's, with the additional ability to create nearly-perfect imitations of living beings much how Annihilation Maker can. However, anything made inside Innovate Clear's world can only exist in that world. * TBA Quotes: TBA Trivia: * The inspiration on creation of Ricardo was inspired from watching JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind, Lupin the III, Bungou Stray Dogs, Overlord, and other medias that has form of dark fantasy, mafia, and criminal organization themes. The author was interested in creating on how two people with different background, personality, and etc. to be reincarnated into different world and experiences things that changed them. ** Balancing the series with story moments from Noah's kind and charismatic aura, balanced out with story moments that portray Ricardo's dark, but morally-balanced, charismatic aura. ** Also, His existence into DxD Universe replaces Kanzaki Mitsuya, the original possessor of both Innovate Clear & Telos Karma. * Ricardo's appearance and personality is based off of Dazai Osamu, one of the main characters from Bungou Stray Dogs series. * Ricardo's abilities is based off of different characters from anime and manga/manhwa franchise. ** Martial Arts: The God of Highschool (Renewal Taekwondo & Northern ITF Taekwondo) & Kengan Ashura (Koei Style), Dragon Ball Super (Hit's Wing-Chun based style) ** Powers & Abilities: Dazai Osamu's abilities & Giorno Giovanna's Gold Experience. * Ricardo's hobbies are gathering informations, cooking, and listening to classic and jazz music. * Within the world of DxD, there are only five individuals who knew about his origin as a otherworlder (reincarnator) and those are: ** Noah Ṡalinnis ** Indra ** Shiva ** Great Red ** Ophis * In the King of Sky, Ricardo Argenti is the one of the two protagonists who were reincarnated in the DxD Universe, with the other being Noah Ṡalinnis. They also share other interesting similarities with each other. ** Noah and Ricardo both wield Longinus that represents the lineage of old and new era: Innovate Clear (Old) and Alphecca Tyrant (New). ** Noah and Ricardo are descendants of famous gods. One being Lugh, the God of Sun from Irish/Celtic Mythology, and Vidar, the God of Vengeance from Norse Mythology. ** Ingvild and Vali are so far the only descendants who are not pure-blooded Devils. ** Due to their harsh and cruel life they faced in their previous world, both of them are considered "broken" in their perspectives. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Demigod Category:King of the Sky